Red, the color of Desire
by AlveHB
Summary: Este es mi primer Fic, está basado en el musical de Los Miserables, historia perteneciente a Victor Hugo, modifico algunas cosas de la historia para cuadrar mis OTPs, en la historia habrá Enjoltaire y probablemente Enjonine. Espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejarme un review :)
1. Chapter 1

El café del ABC es un hervidero de emociones desatadas. Enjolras sentado encima de una de las mesas centrales canta una canción sobre la libertad, la igualdad y la fraternidad, su voz es aterciopelada y llena la estancia, la canta como quien canta una vieja canción de amor a una chica que está apunto de regresar después de demasiado tiempo. Grantaire le observa con la botella de vino en la mano haciéndole los coros, ruborizado por algo que no es el alcohol. Todos empiezan a cantar animados.

Eponine sube las escaleras silenciosamente y nada más entrar clava sus pupilas en Marius, él se gira y la sonríe cordialmente. El paraíso debe de encontrarse muy cerca de esta sensación que recorre su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se ruboriza levemente, no quería parar esa hermosa canción, así que se queda quieta de pie en el rellano de la escalera y busca a Gavroche con la mirada, está de pie en la mesa junto a Enjolras, cantando sonriente.

La canción para y Eponine aplaude con una leve, mirando a su hermano. Enjolras la mira y se cree que le sonríe y le aplaude a él ¿Que hace ella aquí? Aparta la vista de ella.

Eponine se acerca al grupo, aunque se queda retirada, junto a Grantaire, quien le tiende la botella y ella da un trago. Ambos estaban aquí por el mismo motivo y personas diferentes, Grantaire lo sabía, pero Eponine no, desconocía el amor secreto, pero juraría ver un leve brillo en los ojos del chico cuando miraba a aquel rubio de los rizos de querubín, que caminaba de un lugar a otro de la sala, seguido por la mirada de todos, hablando de la preparación necesaria para un posible ataque.

Grantaire está seguro de que Enjolras podría llegar a quererle, tal vez en otra época, en otro momento, sí, como Alejandro Magno amaba a uno de sus comandantes, él sería su Alejandro Magno, tan fuerte, decidido, luchador… pero aquel Adonis de ojos azules ya tenía un amante y eso él no podría cambiarlo jamás, su Patria Francia, su Bandera roja de sangre y no de amor. Su mente viaja a través de un mar de fantasía, lejano a todo aquello, impulsado por la cantidad de licor que corre por sus venas, ya van dos botellas colocadas junto a él, más media de la que Eponine bebe un último trago. Eponine, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lleva un rato mirando a aquel atractivo chico de una manera diferente a los demás? Esa manera con la que él perfectamente reconocía que miraba a Pontmercy.

La reunión del ABC acaba, los chicos bajan las escaleras en dirección a la salida, Eponine sigue a Marius, siempre hacia donde él vaya. Enjolras se queda mirando el mapa de la república Francia, sus pupilas se dilatan y parece que su boca se tuerce en una leve sonrisa, se siente orgulloso, está dirigiendo a un grupo de muchachos a luchar por la libertad, aunque eso suponga la muerte de la mayoría de ellos, él lo tiene claro.

Un ruido le saca de sus pensamientos, el estruendoso golpe de un cuerpo al caer contra el suelo, un quejido, hacen que despierte, lo que podían ser signos de una sonrisa se desvanecen, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí, su rostro vuelve a ser fiero y mira el Ebrio cuerpo de Grantaire, se reprime de insultarle, aunque es lo que más desea en este momento, quiere recriminarle por beber mientras el habla, pero al menos parece pendiente de él escuchándole así que se limita a acercarse a él y a apartarle la botella que aun sostenía en la mano con el pie. "Levanta". Su voz suena como una orden directa a un soldado, cosa que le resulta excitante a Grantaire, él se levanta con una sonrisa pícara y se tambalea hacia su adorado Enjolras, quien responde con una mueca de asco, pero sin embargo siente un poco de compasión por su compañero. "Te acompaño a casa".


	2. Chapter 2

En su voz no hay ni una pizca de dulzura, sigue siendo igual de fría, como siempre lo ha sido con Grantaire, seguramente le acompañe por educación o porque no arme jaleo y lo asocien con los chicos de la Universidad, sea cual fuere el caso, allí están los dos bajo el cielo estrellado de las calles parisinas, Grantaire se está quedando dormido mientras Enjolras le sujeta de los hombros y tira de él calle abajo. Murmura un quejido inaudible y piensa en cómo puede mantenerlo despierto.

Ejolras coje de los hombros a su compañero y lo zarandea apoyándole en la pared de un edificio cercano, no es que sirva de ayuda, pero al menos le hace reaccionar, tose un poco y tiene un par de arcadas. Enjolras hace una mueca de asco ante la idea de que le vomite encima, así que le deja sentarse apoyado a la pared y se sienta a su lado, le dará asco, pero no le puede abandonar. Gratiere le mira, ¿Esta ahí de verdad?¿Su Apolo? Siente arcadas otra vez y Enjolras se levanta, apartandose de él. Busca desesperadamente algo donde pueda vomitar, un cubo o lo que sea, el moreno se siente tan avergonzado, siente que no puede más, ojala fuera suficiente para él... Se levanta y anda torpemente hacía un callejon, donde vomita todo lo que llevaba dentro.

El olor del vomito y los sonidos producidos por su garganta hacen que Enjolras se sienta incomodo, esta agotado tras todo un día de estudio y de reunión en él café. Sabe que en la barricada no podrá dormir, pero por Francia merece la pena ¿Tambien valdra la pena no dormir por culpa de...? se gira para mirarle, esta de pie apoyado en la pared, jadeando, sudando. Siente verdadera lastima por él, le duele verle así, pero se podría decir que él se lo ha buscado, se acerca a él y le quita el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que guarda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Taire apoya una mano en el costado de su amado y la otra en su hombro, como si fueran a bailar un waltz, puede observar como su querido Apolo frunce el ceño pero no se aparta, baja la mirada a los labios del joven, perfectos y jugosos, no muestran ni una pizca de alegria ni de tristeza, pasivos, como siempre "Gracias, puedo volver solo a casa" es incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, así que se aleja de entré él y la pared y se dirije hacia su casa dando tumbos.

Enjorlas le observa al fundirse en la oscuridad de la noche... tal vez, debería asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa, pero ya ha tenido suficiente. Sin perder su compostura de total seriedad ni un segundo, se gira y vuelve a su casa él tambien.


End file.
